TonksLupin
by Alyra Heart
Summary: story about tonks and lupins daughter...
1. New Student

Disclamer: I do not own any of the J.K. characters however Tonks Jr. is all me... 'M rated' content in later chapters. Hope you enjoy... Please read and review...

Background info: My Tonks Jr. character is the daughter of Tonks and Lupin... Her full name is Nymphadora-Lilian Remus Tonks-Lupin... She's inbetween Snape and Fred/George's age... She Metamorphmagus like her mother...

_**Chapter 1**_

_**New Student**_

_**

* * *

**_

Snow covered the Hogwarts ground, making it hard for Tonks to drag her things up to the castle even with the help of Sirius Black. She was looking in every direction nerviously, "Are you sure this was a good idea? Are you covering all of your tracks up? Are you making sure that it looks like a dog came with me and that I carried all of the stuff?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yes. Yes. And yes. Dear, you don't worry so much." They walked the rest of the way in silence. They had reached the castle doors when Sirius waved his wand so that every thing was neatly stacked where it would have been had she caried all the items herself, "Okay. I'll talk to you tonight." He transformed into a dog and ran off, just before Severus Snape rounded the corner of the castle to see her, and her luggage.

Severus advanced on her, "And who are you? I've never seen you here before?" He walked around her and looked her up and down, "Ah. Now I remember, you must be Nymphadora-Lilian. But in the photograph that your last school sent you had black hair and green eyes. Yet now you appear to have purple hair and blue eyes. So you couldn't possibly be the new student." He was enjoying this, he was obviously trying to make her feel nervous.

She raised an eyebrow as her hair turned to a deep black and her eyes to a sea green. She smirked as disbelief crossed his face, "Is that better, professor Snape?" She turned to grab her bags, but Snape had put himself in between her and her personal belongings. "Was there another problem?"

Snap stepped closer and put a hand on her cheek gently caressing it, "I don't know. You tell me, is there a problem?" His fingers curled around the back of her neck and started to force her face closer to his. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong for her and he was suspecting it. He brought her face to his in a passionless kiss.

She was so shocked that she couldn't move. Anger built up in her and she suddenly shoved Snape to the snowy ground, "Please control yourself." Shaking it all off, she grabbed her things and walked inside. She turned toward the stairs to find Filch glaring at the pool of water at her feet. Sheepishly, she put her things on the wall where she had been instructed to.

Serius hesitated, but then followed Filch as he took her things. Filch was grumbling something about everyone disrespecting his position and this was not in the job description. Tonks giggled and turned around to see a not so amused Snape only inches from her. She stepped to the side to go around him to get to the Great Hall and as she stepped, so did he. She tried stepping the other way, but again he deliberately side stepped into her path. She looked him in the eye, "Honestly Professor this is getting to be terribly old, in a hurry?"

Snape smiled, "I don't think there is a problem?" He side stepped in front of her again.

"Do you mind?" she asked bluntly.

"Not at all," he said smartly, as he stepped to the side and put his arm out for her. "I'll escourt you to the Head Master."

She briskly walked past him being careful not to touch him. She turned slightly and said over her shoulder, "No thanks. I think I can find him myself." As she approached the doors to the Great Hall they opened. She walked down the rows of tables and strait to the Head Master. Quite a few heads turned as she walked by and by the time she was standing in front of Dumbledore all eyes were on her. They whispered a few words to each other and then Dumbledore stood up.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and put his wand to it, "Everyone this is Nyphadora-Lilian..." He paused for air.

A few people could make out what she was muttering, to herself mostly, "Not the whole thing..."

"Remus Tonks-Lupin and she will be joining Griffindore house," he finished. There came whoops, whistles and cat calls from the Griffindore male population.

She turned toward the main section of the table where the noises were coming from. It was mostly coming from: Ron, Goerge, Seamus, and Dean. They were all sitting on one side of the table. She looked at them with an icy stare, "Have you no manners? This house has an excellent reputation, that doesn't include cheering at a girl as if you've never seen one." They all immediately fell silent. She took a seat next the Fred who was on the other side of the table. She stuck her hand out to shake, "Hello."

"H-h-hi. I'm F-fred Weasily," he said as he took her hand and shook it.

The others laughed. George said, "Mate it's bad when you can't even say your own name."

"You must be George Weasily, then. My father told me about you two he said you where troublesome blokes. I believe that you are," she indicated George, "but you look and act fairly innocent," she said as she smiled at Fred.

"And who by chance is your father?" asked George in a snide tone.

"Isn't it obvious... Remus Lupin. It's not like it's part of my name or anything. And, I think you have the voice down. Now all you have to do is bleach your hair and start having sex with men..." everyone laughed except the twins, they looked rather confused. "Yeah definitely then you will be Malfoy's doppleganger." with that she walked of and left them all. George's mouth hung open.

Hermione and Ginny started giggling again. George turned toward them with an irritated glare, "Shut up, that wasn't funny."

Ginny almost fell of her seat with laughter, "It was hilarious. Lighten up George."

Fred just had a huge grin on face, "She called me innocent."

* * *

Okay so some changes in here because I decided it was uncool the way it was going... so comment and stuff... thanks for the read will be doing next chapter later today...


	2. The Teacher's Aid Dorm

Sorry it took soo long and then too long for the edit…so some wow stuff has happened! Snape is such a pervert and George is such an ass and Fred is so pathetic. Sorry if you think it's crap, but it's my first fanfic.

Disclamer: I do not own any of the J.K. characters however Tonks Jr. is all me... 'M rated' for language and mild foreplay. Hope you enjoy... Please read and review...

Background info: My Tonks Jr. character is the daughter of Tonks and Lupin... Her full name is Nymphadora-Lilian Remus Tonks-Lupin... She's in between Snape and Fred/George's age... so like in her26ish 28ish years but she doesn't look that old... She Metamorphmagus like her mother...

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Teacher's Aid Dorm**_

Tonks smiled with satisfaction, "This trip may actually prove to be fun." She reached a portrait of past people who had this same job. Her job was to protect someone with a very important future. No one ever knew what the inhabitants of this room were up to, but they always seemed to be there right before something amazing happened.

As she looked at the faces of the people who had come before her, the newest addition said, "So you're the new aid. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance and I can't wait till they paint you here."

"Oh, come now, I think we all know that this portrait has nothing to do with aids," as she said this she looked at each person. She then looked at the paper that Dumbledore had given to her and read the password, "**My love always**? Of course... Dumbledoore... I am totally getting you back from this," The painting opened and she mumbled, "I have to say my love always every time I want to go to bed, that's ridiculous."

Some one behind her asked, "And what password could be so ridiculous? Further more, why aren't you a teachers aid?" He had just been passing.

She turned with a start to see George Weasily. Narrowing her eyes, she said, "What do you want?"

"I want to know who you really are. So... Who are you?"

"Like Dumbledore said I'm Nymphadora-Lilian Remus Tonks-Lupin."

"But you're not a teacher's aid?"

"No. Not really I'm just staying in the dorm, because of my dog."

"You have a dog?" right then Padfoot came out of the hole and whimpered just a bit.

"I'll be in, in just a second," he retreated back into the hole. "Are you happy, now you know my secret?" She leaned with her back to the wall and spread her feet slightly. _He stepped in between her legs and kissed her. She tried to resist at first, but he was such a damn good kisser. His arm snaked around her waist as her fingers made their way into his hair. Goerge's other arm reached up the back of her shirt and started fumbling with her bra clasp._

"Snap out of it," he said as he touched her arm. "I just said your dog looks like someone of seen before."

"_What was I thinking_," she thought to herself. She turned to him, "I have to go." She turned and went through the porthole. As she retreated she yelled back, "And besides a dog can't look like someone you've seen before."

**He waited and moment or so and then cursed to himself. He went through and saw her lying on the sofa with her eyes closed. George knelt by the sofa, bent over her, and kissed her. She opened her eyes with a start and he thought that she was sure to shove him away and give him a good slap. Much to his surprise he felt her arms curl around him. She moaned a deep needy moan into his lips.**

"Oy, George, are you coming," Ginny was at the top of the stairs.

He shook his head, "Yeah." He ran up the stairs and started walking with her toward the portrait of the 'Fat Lady'.

Ginny looked at him several times. He was really tense, like he had a secret or something had happened in that hall that he didn't want anyone to know. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing."

"Wasn't that the entrance to the T.A.'s dorm?"

"NO! You're thinking of something else."

Ginny looked back a moment, "That is the T.A.'s dorm, which means that that's Nymphs room... So either she kicked your ass and you don't wont anyone to know about it? or..."

He shook his head slowly.

"So you like her," Ginny grinned as her brothers ears turned red.

"NO! I do not like her." He stomped off as Ginny started giggling.

Hermione was a way down the hall and waved at him, "Hey George! What's up?" He just stormed by her. After he was out of ear shot and Hermione had walked the halls length to Ginny she asked, "What is his problem?"

Ginny giggled, "I can't tell you. Sorry, I'm just afraid it'll bruise his ego."

Caitlin- this fanfiction isn't really set in any time period… Thank you for reading and reviewing…

P.S. To readers… Incase you hadn't noticed the bold and underlined text is day dreams… Sorry again for this chapter taking soo long… my computer got crashed… and now it is edited... YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took soo long I didn't get a new computer for a while…so some wow stuff has happened! Snape is such a pervert and George is such an ass and Fred is so pathetic. George and tonks oh my naughty naughty of them... so i'm thinking of doing some majorly m rated one-shots just wondering how everyone would feel about that...

Disclamer: I do not own any of the J.K. characters however Tonks Jr. is all me... 'M rated' for language and mild foreplay. Hope you enjoy... Please read and review...

Background info: My Tonks Jr. character is the daughter of Tonks and Lupin... Her full name is Nymphadora-Lilian Remus Tonks-Lupin... She's in between Snape and Fred/George's age... so like in her26ish 28ish years but she doesn't look that old... She Metamorphmagus like her mother...

_**Chapter 3**_

Tonks sat at her desk feet away from a warm fire, and looked over her schedule. "Wow, really... I have I have potions all day, except the two times I have Defense Against the Dark Arts. One time is with Potter which I completely understand and the other is with George. Why? And further more why with the whole potions thing?" she raged.

Sirius sat on the sofa across the room from her, "Have you ever thought that just maybe you get to be in potions, because your good at it?"

Tonks shot him a glare that could kill, "I'm also good at Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

"Yes, but you father teaches that and it would be quite unethical... This is a school you know."

A book flew across the room narrowly missing Sirius' face. "So then why the second Defense Against the Dark Arts class with George Weasly?"

"Watcher! Why does it matter? Do you fancy him?" He let out a taunting low chuckle and walked up behind her to see what else she might be doing.

She threw another book this one behind her, so that it would hit Sirius square in the nose. He yelped with pain and fell down to the floor. She looked back with fake shock and aw on her young face, "Oh I'm sorry. I changed directions, because I almost hit you over there. You know you really shouldn't sneak up on people." Tonks turned back to the mound of books at her desk and started looking through the next.

Sirius got up stumbling a few times, "I think you broke my nose."

Tonks seemed to have finished with this new book and threw it back at him, but he was ready for her this time. Sirius caught the book and threw it back, breaking the leg on her chair. The leg broke and the chair toppled over.

There was a yelp and a loud crack as Tonks' head hit the ground. Sirius gave another wholehearted laugh, "That 'll teach you." He looked at her, but she didn't move. He went to her and held out a hand, "Now don't be a baby. You're fine. Just a little bump of the head."

Tonks still didn't move. Sirius leaned over her and shook her shoulders. "Tonks, love. Wake up."

A right hook came out of nowhere. If Sirius' nose wasn't broken before, well, then it definitely was now. "Oh, Sirius, please... Help me... I'm in such pain." She giggle and got up. "You walked into that one."

He tenderly held his bleeding, mangled nose. "Yeah I suppose I did."

Tonks got her wand and fixed his nose. "There we are. All better, sorry about that. I get carried away sometimes..." she cringed at all the blood, "Just a bit."

"Breaking my nose twice?" He raised an eyebrow, "that's just a bit carried away?"

"Okay, maybe a lot. I'm sorry it's just frustrating, because I already know these books." She tossed another one aside, " Not just know them, like taken the potions classes. I've taught classes with these books. I know them back to front literally." The next one knocked a painting off the wall.

Sirius picked all the books up and piled them neatly next to Tonks' robes. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, "And you wondered why they want you to help with potions?"

"Shut up you great oaf." She walked towards him, as he stood up from the couch where he sat. "Don't challenge me!" She shoved him back onto the couch.

He grabbed her arms and brought her closer to the couch. She stepped back. "Oh no you don't." He pulled her onto the couch saying, "Come here."

Tonks straddled Sirius' lap and gave him a quick kiss. She stared into his eyes as she ran her fingertips down his face, memorizing every curve to his face.

He chuckled and pushed her aside, "You must really like that Weasly kid to be snogging on me."

"No I'm just tired..." She looked up at him as he stood,"That and I love you."

He shook his head, "No you don't. Not yet... Our time will come." He led her to her bedroom. "Rest tomorrow you have lots of classes and don't forget... the Weasly boy will like you more if you don't hurt him."

AnniesNotOkayMJ & Caitlin- sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter it's been forever, because I had a computer crash situation worse than the first and it died forever so this isn't even the chapter that I originally wrote, but it'll do just fine... Thank you for reading and reviewing…


	4. Chapter 4

so some wow stuff has happened! Snape is a pervert and George is an ass and Fred is pathetic. George and tonks, oh my, naughty naughty of them... so i'm thinking of doing some majorly m rated one-shots just wondering how everyone would feel about that... So I think I actually will do the one-shot, if you don't like smut don't read the one shot...

Disclamer: I do not own any of the J.K. characters however Tonks Jr. is all me... 'M rated' for language and mild foreplay. Hope you enjoy... Please read and review... Probably shouldn't be M but whatever...

Background info: My Tonks Jr. character is the daughter of Tonks and Lupin... Her full name is Nymphadora-Lilian Remus Tonks-Lupin... She's in between Snape and Fred/George's age... so like in her26ish 28ish years but she doesn't look that old... She Metamorphmagus like her mother...

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

Sirius shook Tonks' shoulder lightly, "Wake up sleepy. You've got class." She mumbled and rolled over. "Oh, come on. Your first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Tonks sat up right with a start, "What time is it?" She got out of bed and grabbed her wand. The wand touched her forehead and she was suddenly in school robes. "How much time have I got to get there?" She ran out the portal.

Sirius looked at her as she ran out, "You have about an hour."

She came back in with a sheepish smile, "Oh. Right." She set about getting ready for the day. Tonks put all the books into a bottomless wrist bag and headed out the portal again. She had changed her cloths again and Sirius barely looked up in time to see her new outfit.

He shook his head and muttered a little, "Mush have class with Weasly this morning." She had put on a shorter skirt and she was wearing a robe that only went down to where her skirt met her shirt. In fact it wasn't really a robe at all. It was more like a loosely fitting black jacket. Her shirt was a fitted white button front shirt that was open a few buttons at the top and her tie hanging undone around her neck.

Tonks walked into the the class room ten minutes before class was to begin. Of course none of the students were there. Lupin looked up from his daily prophet and shook his head, "What are you wearing?"

She raised her eyebrows and sat back on the desk nearest her, "This is my uniform... professor lupin."

"And if my assistant was wearing that I would not complain!" exclaimed George with a whistle.

I turned around rather fast, "Ew... You are disgusting and a pig. He's my father for gods sake."

"I would have to agree that was completely out of line," Lupin stated as he tapped her on the head and her robes changed to a normal students robes.

Tonks made a face at Lupin, "You're no fun."

"I'm not supposed to be, because you are my daughter... I'm just here to make your life miserable." He smiled at his daughter and pulled her by the arm to her desk that was placed next to his.

After the exciting practical lesson Tonks packed up and headed down to the dungeons. Half way there she realized that she was walking behind the Weasly twins. "I must have this class with them as well," she muttered to herself. With a flick of her wand her clothes went back the the state they had been in previously that day.

Tonks walked into the class before the professor, but after the students. All of the opposite sex fallowed her with their eyes as she made her way to sit on the teachers desk as there was no desk up front for her.

Snape came in to the room and had to stop for a moment to take in the young girl on his desk. He walked over and slammed a book down just behind her on the desk, "This is my new teaching assistant. Today we will be working on the fourth chapter potions. I suggest you get at least three of them done in this class... today. Now if my assistant would help me to pass out supplies?"

With a flick of her wand the supplies went to each table. Tonks stood up, "Some of these things are highly flammable and explosive and dangerous... so I suggest you are careful with them." There was a small explosion at the back table where George had been using magic to juggle some supplies, "And that just further proves my point." I flicked my wand and another vile flew to his table, "Try to be careful with this one."

"Yes, and if my assistant would come with me for a brief moment to gather the supplies for our next class." He turned back to the class, "I assume you can manage work with out us for a moment. With out hurting yourselves or others." He looked towards the twins.

Snape grabbed Tonks by the arm and led her to one of the large potions ingredients cupboard. As soon as the door shut he slammed her into the shelf. He rested his hands on the shelving one on either side of her. Tonks pushed him away. He grabbed her by the jaw and gave her a sloppy lust filled kiss.

Tonks' wand was suddenly out and she pointed it at him. He flew back into the set of shelves opposite her, "That was highly inappropriate." She looked at the lesson plans and magiced the ingredients out of the small cupboard.

Snape came out of the closet. He gave tonks a wicked smile, "Thanks for you assistance." It was time for the classes to switch and all of the students filed out of the room. Snape advanced towards Tonks. She tapped her self with her wand and her outfit changed to the traditional student garb.

She screwed her eyes up in concentration and her changed to be a frizzy curl like Hermione's. He nose grew in size and became crooked. Her eyes became small and too close together. Snape stopped and looked at her. She shrugged, "If it makes it easier for you to concentrate on your class. I've picked up a few tricks from my mother."

"That's not necessary. Besides how are we supposed to know that you aren't an intruder if you are always changing your appearance?" He asked as she concentrated again.

Here hair grew to be long black curls. Her eyes a deep shade of blue that almost looked purple. The rest of her normalized to almost what it had been before, "This is my true face."

Snape looked taken-a-back, "That can't be."

"Oh, but it is," She smiled up at him. "Dumbledore hasn't told you? I am to go back after this year. It's not like it's some big secret. My future is your past." She walked over to him almost seductively, "And no matter how many times this plays out..." She whispered into his ear, "I will always choose him." Tonks smiled and walked back to his desk as the students start pouring in.

* * *

two thumbs up for the awesome gay snape joke! lolz

So maybe I lied about this chapter being super long, but it didn't exactly go where I wanted and it took me a long time to finish it, because I'm also working on five other fanfictions... yeah so if you are reading this one please leave a review stating such and I wont stop writing... if no one is reading then the chapters will be few and far between, because as I said I have five fanfics going...

So comment and stuff yeah...


	5. Chapter 5

so some wow stuff has happened! Snape is a pervert and George is an ass and Fred is pathetic. George and tonks, oh my, naughty naughty of them... so i'm thinking of doing some majorly m rated one-shots just wondering how everyone would feel about that... So I think I actually will do the one-shot, if you don't like smut don't read the one shot...

Disclamer: I do not own any of the J.K. characters however Tonks Jr. is all me... 'M rated' for language and mild foreplay. Hope you enjoy... Please read and review... Probably shouldn't be M but whatever...

Background info: My Tonks Jr. character is the daughter of Tonks and Lupin... Her full name is Nymphadora-Lilian Remus Tonks-Lupin... She's in between Snape and Fred/George's age... so like in her26ish 28ish years but she doesn't look that old... She Metamorphmagus like her mother... I may have lied she might just be young...

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Potions**_

Snape hissed as Tonks walked away from him and her hair shortened, straitened, and turned purple. Harry was actually in this class and she sat at his table for the majority of the class. She was helping him and trying not to let on that she knew him. When the class was over she sighed as she watched Harry leave.

Tonk's head turned and before she knew what was happening Snape had her against the wall. She reached for her wand, but he had taken it from her. "Looking for this?" He dangled it in her face and then threw it across the room. He pushed himself against her. "I just want to make one thing clear. What we had... or will have. It's real. You can't say that it wasn't real. I know I screwed up, but maybe this time will be different."

Tonks kneed Snape where it counted, "I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

Snape looked at Tonks curiously, "Then how do you know that it's between him and me?"

tonks shook her head, "It's not between you and him... It's just him." With that she managed to push him away. She quickly grabbed her wand and hurried out of the class room. After clearing the stair case she tapped her wand on her head and her clothing changed back to0 flirtatious and provocative.

The great hall was packed and of course the only seat open was between Fred and George. Tonks rolled her eyes and asked fred to scoot over so that she could sit between him and harry. Hermione got up from the other side of the table and babbled something about going to the library. Tonks thanked her for her seat sat down to realize that she was sitting across from george. She leaned forward to dish herself some food...

**George grabbed the back of Tonks' neck and pulled her into a light, teasing kiss. She smiled into the kiss and shoved him away. She slapped him sharply and got up from the table. He watched her ass as she walked out of the great hall. **

** Everyone around George was staring, but he just grinned and shook his head, "It was totally worth it." After a few minutes everyone was back to their food. **

** A paper bird flew threw the hall and landed on the edge of George's plate. He pulled the wings to open the paper. The paper read: "_Are you coming? ~Tonks_" George smiled and got up from the table. **

** He could hear his brother yelling after him, "George you haven't eaten anything."**

George had stood up, but was just standing over the table staring down Tonks' shirt. He shook his head and sat back down. He pulled some food to his mouth chewed on it without speaking. George was taken-a-back, as he felt a foot creep up his leg. He jumped and realized that the foot belonged to tonks.

Looking across the table at Tonks, George realized that she had her shoe resting right over his crotch. He was looking into her eyes, "Look at me that way again and I'll do it." She sneered at him and got up from the table...

_George got up after Tonks and fallowed her to a near by secret passage, "Oh, come on Nymphadora... I'm sorry."_

_ Tonks turned on the spot to point a finger in his face, "You call me Tonks or Nymph, but never Nyphadora... I know you are sorry. It's just. When you... When you look at me like that. It's hard not to... Not to blush..." She looked down, her cheeks had turned a rosy pink color._

_ George smiled and stepped closer to Tonks. He took her chin into his hand and lifted her head, "I think you are beautiful when you blush, Nymph." He looked into her eyes for a second, before pulling her into a deep kiss. _

_ Tonks' hand found it's way into Georges hair. She found herself, rather suddenly, pushed into a near by wall. One of her hands was running down his back to rest on his hip. The other was still tangled in his hair, trying to pull him closer to her. "George," she whispered into his lips._

A book dropped at the end of the passage that Tonks had ducked into. She turned to see the youngest Weasly staring at her. "Um... Hi. You must be Fred and George's sister," Tonks approached the girl with a hand held out to her, "You can call me Tonks... Or Nymph if you fancy."

Ginny giggled and shook Tonks' hand, "I'm Ginny." The younger girl turned to leave, but turned back after taking one step, "He fancies you too, you know." Tonks shot her a questioning look. She answered the unasked question, "Just a second ago. You seemed to be dreaming and you said his name... George fancies you too." With that Ginny skipped down the hall and giggled, leaving Tonks completely dumbstruck.

* * *

it's been so long... i'm so sorry I had a really crazy semester at college filled with lot's of studying and a fair bit of depression and heart break... but now it's summer and I am back in my game...

So comment and stuff yeah... remember reviews are like puppies and kittens and love and hugs and all that good stuff...


End file.
